cuentos populares a la hogwarts!
by korette
Summary: como el propio titulo lo dice no soy buena para los sumarys ;P
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa!!! Bueno este es mi segundo fic espero que sea mejor que el primero… ya que lo redacté un poquito mal pero bueno de los errores ser aprende no?? Jeje bueno esta vez me a dado el punto por esta parodia en la que serán una serie de cuentos populares jeje

Espero que les guste..!!!

CUENTOS A LA HOGWARTS ;)

Disclamier: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo pertenece a J. y /o Warner Bross

Resumen : selección de cuentos infantiles a la Hogwarts

Capitulo 1--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El mago de Oz :

Érase una vez una madriguera donde vivía una niña muy bonita llamada Hermione con dos tíos muy…bordes y un pequeño dragón llamado noche se levantó un viento terrible que parecía que iba a tirar la casa. Hermione ,muy asustada ,sintió como la casa entera volaba por los aires, girando en un ,veia correr por el bosque unos extraños personajes. La casa aterrizó suavemente ,unos hombrecillos se acercaron a Hermione.

Bienvenida!! Tu casa ha aplastado a la malvada bruja del Este.

Entonces llegó un hada pelirroja y llena de pecas.

Hola querida me llamo Ginny y soy el hada del norte-le dijo-

Hola –contesto-me gustaría volver a casa-pidió Hermione

Ponte estos zapatos mágicos, te llevarán a Hogwarts donde vive Dumbledore el mago de Oz. Él te ayudara-dijo el hada.

Y con un toque de su varita apareció un camino de baldosas amarillas.

Síguelas-dijo el hada

Hermione se puso en camino y se encontró con un espantapájaros llamado Ron

Hola –dijo Hermione

Hola-contesto- ¿Dónde vas?

Voy a ver a Dumbledore el mago de Oz para que me ayude a volver a casa-contesto Hermione

¿puedo ir contigo?-preguntó- me gustaría pedirle que me diera un cerebro para pensar.

Claro que puedes venir-dijo-Vamos!

Siguieron caminando y se encontraron a un hombre de hojalata llamado Harry

Hola –dijeron Hermione y Ron

Hola-contesto- ¿Dónde vais?

Vamos a ver al mago de Oz para me ayude a volver a casa –contesto Hermione-

Oye! Y mi cerebro que???-replico Ron-

A si es verdad también a por un cerebro para el –dijo-

¿puedo acompañaros? Necesito un corazón para poder amar-pegunto-

Claro ¡ venga vamos!-dijeron al unísono.

En esto apareció un león llamado Neville

Soy un león cobarde, y quiero que el mago me dé valor-dijo el león-

Claro-dijeron-¿Por qué no?

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts fueron a ver al mago que tenia una voz terrible.

Cumpliré vuestras peticiones cuando acabéis con Macgonagall la malvada bruja del

Oeste –dijo

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad del oeste y la bruja los recibió vertieron una poción mágica sobre ella y se derritió..

NOOOOOOOOoooo….-gritaba-Me derrito me derrito…

Cuando volvieron a Hogwarts vieron que el mago de Oz en realidad no era un mago sino un payaso de circo. En esto llegó el hada Ginny que era la única que podía conceder los deseos..

Os concedo vuestros deseos –dijo el hada-

Y si lo podías haber echo desde el principio porque lo haces ahora?? –replicaron todos-

Haber chiquillos tenia un vale para comprar gratis toda una tarde con algo había que entreteneros no??-contesto-

Puff…-dijeron todos-

Anda callaros que también tengo cositas para vosotros…-dijo-

Ah bueno….-dijeron-

Y todos fueron felices para siempre.

Fin------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeje hola de nuevo espero que os haya gustado ;) se que he desvariado un poquito al final.. peor no pasa nada!!! Bueno creo que si os gusta seguiré con los cuentos populares

Asíque ya sabéis si os gusta review si no review

Y no os perdáis el próximo capitulo pulgarcita ;)

Os kierooo!!! Besos

_-''-_-''-_korette_-''-_-''-_


	2. Pulgarcita

Bueno estoy de vueltaa!! No tengo escusa… bueno si! Mira que solo dejarme un review me deprimí por ello xD bueno no pasa nada ^^ espero alguno mas la próxima vez por ello voy a agradecer el review!

**Lena Hale Black: bueno gracias por tu review! Espero que este cap te guste también un beso^^ (P.D.: algunas veces me llaman Lena como mote o.O)**

Bueno que me salgo del tema en cuestión… pero antes… el Disclaimers :* me aclaro la garganta* Todos los personajes pertenecen a la autora J.K. yo solo juego con ellos para divertirme y todo lo que hago es sin animo de lucro y no gano un duro asíque… no me denunciéis porfaaa…

En fin… en este capi el cuento es… *redoble de tambores* PULGARCITA! Que lo disfruteis…

Érase una vez una mujer muy buena que pidió a un hada algo vieja ya llamada Minerva que le concediera una niña ya que ella no podía tenerla.

El hada le dio una semilla que vaya mala leche.. le podría haber dado la niña ya…

La mujer la plantó y de ella salió una chiquilla que no era mas grande que un pulgar y la llamaron Luna porque era un tanto soñadora.

Luna tenia todo para ser feliz dormía en una cáscara de nuez en una cama se perdería , jugaba con sus extraños amigos imaginarios en una pecera.

Un día pasó por allí una sapa llamada Molly bajita y algo regordeta, se quedó asombrada de su encanto… y decidió llevársela para casarla con su hijo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces cogió la niña y se la llevo por la ventana.

-Serás una estupenda mujer para mi hijo- dijo esta-

-¿pero tu estas loca? yo no tengo edad ni ganas para casarme- dijo Luna indignada en uno de sus arrebatos de cordura a tiempo parcial. (n/a que son los menos… xD)

Cuando llegaron a la charca la sapa le presentó a su hijo Ronald un sapo un tanto malhumorado y la chiquilla se quedó muda de horror (n/a y quien no? )

El sapo en cambio estaba encantado de poder tener a tan guapa muchacha allí y para que no se escapara la colocaron en una hoja de la charca.

Pero Luna era muy lista ( n/a aunque no lo pareciese) se agarró a las plumas de un pajarillo que pasaba por allí que la llevó a la orilla.

Allí encontró a una ratoncitallamada Hermione que la dejo quedarse a cambio de que la ayudara con sus tareas de la casa.

Pero el invierno se acercaba y Luna no quería ocupar mas espacio ya que no había suficiente comida y decidió marcharse.

Cada vez hacia mas frío y vagó por el campo hasta que un ratón algo viejo ya llamado Dumbledore gustoso la recibió en su casa y acepto que se quedara.

Cierto día (n/a jugando al basket con amigos unos tipos del barrio… *nota como la miran raro..* Vale vale.. Ya lo dejo.) Después de una fuerte nevada encontraron a una Lechuza caída en el suelo.

OH por favor podemos curarla debe de estar herida – dijo al ratón-

Claro que si bonita seguro que esta muerta de frío- contestó este-

Durante todo el invierno Luna cuidó de la lechuza. Esta se llamaba Harry y poco a poco volvió a la vida.

La primavera llegó y la lechuza comenzó a volar y sugirió a Luna llevarla a un sitio llamado Hogwarts ella acepto y al llegar allí encontró al apuesto príncipe Neville era el príncipe de las hadas y además de su tamaño ellos dos se enamoraron al instante y se casaron , tuvieron hijos, fueron felices, y to' la pesca…

Eso si la madre todavía sigue buscándola y preguntándose donde andará al igual que la sapa la que sigue buscando desesperadamente novias para su hijo para así quitársele de encima y es que eso de tener 38 tacos y vivir todavía en casa a su madre.. no le hace mucha gracia.

Bien que os a parecido?? Bueno espero que haya algún review mas… os espero en el próximo capítulo "la Sirenita"

Un beso

S i te a gustado- review!

Si no te ha gustado - review!

Alguna pega- review!

Vamos y todavía no sabes lo que viene? - REVIEW!

Xoxoxoxo.

_-''-_-''-_-''-_Korette_-''-_-''-_-''-_


End file.
